Infancia bajo la Luna
by herms weasley
Summary: Mucho se ha escrito ya de Remus Lupin, sobre su vida…su historia, pero yo quiero ahondar con esa parte menos conocida, su infancia…desde el día que lo mordieron hasta la entrada en Hogwart, la moridida, la primera transformacion, sus relaciones... lean
1. Chapter 1

Bueno creo que el sumaro dice todo sobre esta historia, solo me queda decir que espero RR para saber que opinan...

Disclaimer: ningun personaje es mio...

* * *

**Infancia bajo la Luna**

**Chap I…Maldito**

_18 de Octubre de 1964…_

La noche era oscura, solo la luz que proyectaba la Luna, que estaba llena iluminaba los fríos árboles de ese lugar en el campo. Se escuchaban algunos aullidos, aunque eran lastimeros. El viento gélido corría, entumiendo los huesos. Se veía una pequeña casa con la chimenea tirando humo a la proximidad del bosque, las ventanas estaban iluminadas y la puerta… abierta.

Un pequeño que no debería superar los cuatro años, salía por la entrada del hogar. Estaba curioso por el bosque donde sus padres nunca habían querido que fuera a ver y la luna llena lo hipnotizaba. ¡Era tan hermosa! El pelo castaño claro le ondeaba al viento, mientras se arrebujaba en su capa de color canela y los ojos dorados brillaban con la expectación de hacer algo prohibido con los toques de inocencia debido a su tierna edad.

Vio hacia dentro, sus padres estaban en la cocina, preparando la cena y hablando algo sobre un asqueroso licántropo que ese día su padre había echado del cobertizo que poseía. Por el tono de su progenitor, pensaba que esas criaturas eran nauseabundas y crueles, que tenía que alejarse de ellas porque eran muy peligrosas. El pequeño Remus casi siempre hacia caso a sus padres.

Al no ver a nadie, fue sigilosamente hacia el bosque, moviendo sus pequeños pies en puntillas llegó hasta el comienzo de los árboles frondosos, siguiendo su camino por unos matorrales, haciéndose algunos rasguños en la delicada piel, pero ni un quejido salía de sus labios. Al llegar a un lugar más despejado, en su inocencia pensó que había valido la pena. Los rayos de luna se filtraban por los árboles, dándole un tinte mágico al lugar en penumbras. Las hojas parecían brillar como si polvo de hadas tuvieran. Caminó por un pequeño sendero hasta llegar a un claro donde el cielo se veía en todo su esplendor. La luna llena iluminaba todo, pudiéndose observar hasta el más pequeño insecto que deambulaba en la noche y las estrellas brillaban con toda su fuerza, ajenas a la desgracia que allí ocurriría.

Un animal acechaba al niño, rodeándolo y mirando con sus ojos ambarinos. Sentía el olor de su sangre y sentía hambre de la tierna piel del pequeño. Al ver como este se agachaba intentando tomar a una chinita del suelo, se decidió a atacar, apoyándose en sus patas traseras y dándose impulso, salto cayendo encima del pequeño y mordiendo su brazo, casi arrancándolo con la fuerza de las poderosas mandíbulas del lobo adulto y sediento de sangre, hambriento de su carne.

El grito desgarrador de Remus, se escucho por todos los confines del bosque y sus alrededores, poniendo la piel de gallina a toda criatura viviente que lo oyó; a excepción de la bestia que tenia sobre el, que sintió como el placer le recorría las entrañas.

En el hogar de Remus, una pareja escucho el alarido de dolor y su corazones en sincronía se paralizaron por unos segundos, atenazándoles el pecho…esa voz…no podía ser…era de su pequeño…pensaron y mirándose salieron, vieron la puerta abierta y ni un rastro de su niño.

Se dirigieron al bosque, rogando para sus adentros que estuvieran en un error y cuando llegaran a su casa, lo encontraran durmiendo con una sonrisa en su cama, o que fuera una simple pesadilla que se desvaneciera con las primeras luces del día. Llegaron al claro y lo que lograron vislumbrar hizo que se les retorciera el corazón y la rabia se apoderara de su cuerpo hacia la bestia que su hijo tenía encima y parecía querer arrancarle el brazo. Pero el pavor los paralizo. Era un licántropo, había que hacer algo. El padre que llevaba su varita, empezó a lanzar, producto de la ira, maldiciones imperdonables al animal. Los Avada atravesaban el ambiente, pero el animal se corrió del pequeño cuerpo, que con sus pocas fuerzas consiguió corredse evitando que le llegara la maldición y haciendo que la sangre se helara en sus padres.

La bestia intento atacar a la mujer…no traía esa cosa de madera en la mano y su esposo parecía ir donde el pequeño. Se lanzó y el hombre lanzó un cruciatus, dando por "fortuna" en el blanco la bestia se retorcía de dolor y el hombre solo la miraba con expresión demente. Hasta que un gemido le devolvió la cordura y corrió donde Remus. Sangraba hasta el punto de tener todo a su alrededor cubierto del liquido escarlata que manchaba las manos y ropas de sus padres, que desesperados se fueron al hospital.

Remus despertó en un lugar que no reconocía, sintiendo terror al verse solo en esa habitación desconocida, en esa cama que no era la suya, ni sus mullidas matan con olor a chocolate, ni la música muggle que ponía su madre inundaba el ambiente…ni si quiera tenia puesto su pijama. Sintió que su brazo derecho tenía unos vendajes y al intentar el menor movimiento dolía. Los recuerdos afloraron y pensó en el animal que lo había atacado, que pasaría con el, perdería el brazo o quizás estaba en el cielo y por eso todo era distinto a lo que conocía.

Unos sollozos, unas palabras de consuelo y otra voz que denotaba desesperación, sacaron a la mente infantil de sus cavilaciones depresivas, intentando que sus sentidos escucharan. Se impresionó de lo que oía, los sollozos ahogados, eran de su madre…las palabras de consuelo de un mendimago y los que ahora eran gritos debían salir de la boca de su padre, haciendo un esfuerzo de concentración supremo intento escuchar que pasaba.

-No puede ser, tiene que haber algo que se pueda hacer. Por favor es muy pequeño, no puede pasarle esto.- la voz de su padre había pasado casi a un susurro desesperado.

-Lo siento, de verdad, pero no hay nada más que podamos hacer por él, ya de por si es un milagro que halla sobrevivido a la mordida. Pero si consigue salir de la transformación, podrá tener una vida casi normal. Solo tendría que cuidarse para la luna llena y en su proximidad.- los sollozos de su madre aumentaron y Remus no entendía nada. -Ustedes saben que es imposible curar la mordedura de un Licántropo, es una de las cosas que esta fuera de nuestro alcance.- dijo con voz entrecortada el mendimago.

Remus vio como su mundo se desmoronaba. Esa palabra, Licántropo… eran las mismas bestias sanguinarias contra las que despotricaba su padre y el entendimiento que siempre había sido superior a los de los niños de su edad se transformo en una losa pesada que hubiese preferido no poseer. Él ahora era parte de ellos. ¿Lo seguirían queriendo? Las lágrimas surcaban las facciones y estremecimientos recorrieron el débil cuerpo del ahora pequeño licántropo.

Sus padres fueron intentando contener sus lágrimas y que sus rostros no demostraran angustia hacia la cama de su hijo. Lo vieron sentado, con lágrimas surcando sus labios ya y los ojos dorados enrojecidos. Antes de que pudieran decir una sola palabra, el pequeño con la voz entrecortada y mirándolos con sus ojos inteligentes y tristes…les pregunto, intentando infructuosamente mostrarse fuerte:

-¿Todavía me siguen queriendo?- se observaron perplejos¿Dónde había sacado esa idea? Su madre, Helena, le abrazo fuertemente y pregunto:

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? Claro que te seguimos queriendo ¿Por qué no habría de ser así?- dijo, mientras su esposo, Hugo, se unía al abrazo.

-Porque soy un licántropo y ustedes los odian.- la voz vacilante del pequeño que contenía las lágrimas, sacó aun mas lagrimas de los dos adultos.

-Nunca te vamos a dejar de querer. No importa quien seas o que hagas, siempre serás nuestro niño.- le dijo su padre con voz temblorosa, pero firme…el pequeño solo se aferro más a ellos.

A la familia Lupin, la vida les dio un vuelco...En tan solo unas horas, todo parecía derrumbárseles alrededor. Aún así lograrían salir adelante. Quizás se tambalearía y caerían en muchas ocasiones, pero siempre se levantarían como un fénix de sus propias cenizas. El amor y la unidad que tenían, seria lo que les daría fuerzas para afrontar lo que se les viniera encima. Principalmente el hecho de que el más pequeño de sus integrantes estaba de por vida…maldito.


	2. Adaptandose

**Hola !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**nuevo capitulo de la infancia de Remus, es la adaptación de sus padres y cecanos a su nueva condición...**

**me despido esperando RR , besos

* * *

**

Infancia bajo la Luna

**Chap II…Adaptándose **

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que a su pequeño lo habían mordido. Su madre lloraba cada noche, su padre no podía con la culpa, ni dejaba de pensar en las palabras de su niño…diciéndole que lo iban a odiar por ser un Licántropo, un tierno y adorable lobezno…

Ironías de la vida, era la única explicación que podía encontrar para lo sucedido… Hace poco Hugo Lupin había recibido una carta de la bestia que había echado ese día fatídico de su cobertizo, nunca se le olvidaría lo que rezaba:

_"¿Qué se siente Lupin que tu pequeño sea una más de esas bestias sanguinarias que tanto odias¿Qué sientes sabiendo que es tu culpa? Porque si no me hubieses echado del lugar donde me refugiaba tu hijo seguiría siendo un pequeño adorable. Pero ahora es un licántropo, al cual lo trataran de la misma manera que tú me trataste ¿Vas a poder seguir durmiendo tranquilo¿La culpa desaparecerá algún día¿Lo rechazarás diciéndole que no te interesa tener basura en tu casa¿Qué piensas hacer cuando la próxima luna llena se acerque y tu hijo se transforme en algo que sería capaz de matarte¿También intentarás someterlo a través de cruciatus? Aunque hay algo que debería preocuparte aún más ¿Sobrevivirá a la transformación? Es muy pequeño, su cuerpo no tiene mucha resistencia al dolor y te digo por experiencia, transformarse en licántropo es como recibir 10 de los cruciatus que me enviaste aquella noche…Imagínate que yo soy un adulto, pero como será cuando ese cuerpo pequeño, cambie de forma…Cuando los huesos se moldeen y crezcan…La boca se transforme en hocico, los dientes se agranden…Todo rápidamente, sin ninguna delicadeza... ¿Sabes que los niños sufren dolores producto de su crecimiento¿Te acuerdas que a veces uno lloraba de puro dolor¿O los bebés cuando le salen los dientes? Imagínate sufrir todo eso, en cuestión de minutos… Y el triple de doloroso, ya que no solo crecen si no que se doblan, acortan, engruesan o adelgazan…Y todo eso por tu maldita culpa, Hugo, por tu estupidez un niño de cuatro años va a tener que pasar por eso._

_Por casualidad ¿Tú sabias que de los casos de niños tan pequeños mordidos, creo que han sobrevivido solo unos cuantos?…Claro está que muchos murieron cazados por gente arrogante y estúpida como tú, que pensaban que nosotros éramos simple escoria que debía desaparecer… ¿Sigues opinando lo mismo?... La balas de plata creo que están en oferta ¿Podrías hacerlo desaparecer? Sería menos doloroso ¿No te atreves? Entiendo es tu niño ¿Pero sería la vergüenza de tu bella y perfecta familia? Dudas… ¿Podrías tener otro hijo? Aunque claro dudo que tuviera esos hermosos ojos color miel…Ni que su sangre fuera tan exquisita, la inocencia que hace que la carne sea tierna y blanda…El terror paraliza sus sentidos…Es extremadamente excitante…Bueno esperemos que ese pequeño, sea alguien digno de su especie…_

Tenía razón; todo era su maldita culpa. Porque no lo mordió a él, no intento exterminarlo. No, era necesario que se vengase a través de Remus… Pero en algo si le había ganado, su venganza no pudo ser más cruel, lo sabía desde que vio a su hijo pensando que lo rechazarían ellos, sus padres por su condición… Y pensó que si la víctima de Greyback hubiese sido cualquier otro, ahora ni si quiera se acercaría al pequeño. Encontraría que dejaba de tener derechos y se imaginaria con pena a sus padres por tener una bestia en casa… Se estremeció de rabia consigo mismo. Remus seguía en el hospital. Seguía convaleciente de las heridas que por poco lo mataron. La sangre fue recuperada por medio de una poción, pero el hueso estaba completamente triturado. Hubo que desvanecérselo y hacerlo crecer de nuevo; un proceso demasiado doloroso para un pequeño. Todavía recordaba la cara de los medimagos. Angustia y desesperación en concordancia eterna.

Remus se quedaría en el hospital hasta la próxima luna llena. Era lo mejor. Ahí podrían ponerlo en un lugar a resguardo y en cualquier caso si la situación se agravaba después de su transformación, podrían atenderlo inmediatamente.

* * *

Las estrellas con sus finos rayos de luz se filtraban entre las cortinas de la ventana del hospital. La luna se había ido de paseo con su amante el sol a hacer cosas secretas… Las estrellas iluminaban la noche y protegían a los paseantes que se arriesgaban a la oscuridad… Ellas no tenían amantes, ni descanso… Solo estaban adornando el cielo y entregando paz a Morfeo y su reino de los sueños.

Un niño se revolvía intranquilo en la cama de sabanas y colchas blancas con el cabello y la frente empapada en sudor. Las pesadillas parecen no querer dar tregua al pequeño que se debate estoicamente. De sus labios delgados y apretados salen palabras inconexas, tales como "lobo" "basta" "PAPÁ"… Empezó a gritar y lágrimas salían de sus ojos entre las pesadillas, mientras que Morfeo se sentía impotente; no podía evitar que el niño recordara las imágenes de aquel lobo sobre él… Una medimaga llegó corriendo al lugar y lo que vio la asusto, causándole una punzada en el pecho. Encontraba injusto lo que le pasaba a ese niño… Lo despertó y tranquilizó meciéndolo en sus brazos hasta que se quedó quieto y sin lágrimas en sus ojos…lo recostó al mismo tiempo que le daba una poción para dormir sin soñar.

Remus ya dormía placidamente en su cama…mientras la medimaga vigilaba su sueño y lo observaba con ternura, preguntándose por que la vida tendría que ser tan cruel y angustiada pensaba en la siguiente luna llena. Ojala sobreviviera, se veía un niño tan frágil y a la vez tenía una fortaleza que muchos adultos envidiarían y aún así la vida le ponía demasiadas pruebas a su parecer. La medimaga se durmió en la dura silla, vigilando el sueño del niño.

Helena Lupin no lograba conciliar el sueño. Se escapaba de sus manos producto de la preocupación que se adhería a ella como una segunda piel… No lograba entender del todo la gravedad de la situación de su hijo, pero ver el pánico reflejado en el rostro de su esposo el día que le dijeron lo de la mordedura, todas las leyendas e historias terroríficas y leyendas sobre esas criaturas, que se volvían seres casi demoníacos, crueles y putrefactos… Pero su niño no podía estar incluido entre esas criaturas, lágrimas surcaban la piel blanca y los ojos color miel estaban hinchados.

La cocina parecía cerrársele en sus paseos frenéticos y el vaso de leche caliente era dejado en el olvido pero no podían hacer nada por el momento. Solo esperar verlo sonreír sin esa mirada triste… Dos semanas habían pasado y aún recordaba esas palabras que la dejaron helada… Esa pregunta del pequeño de que si lo seguían queriendo… Se dijo que no importaba si la mataba una noche de luna llena, siempre iba a ser su pequeño y lo amaba… Aunque en ese momento lo único que dijo era que lo quería mientras las lágrimas no desaparecían de sus ojos.

Todas las creencias del matrimonio Lupin bullían como una masa putrefacta, muchas habían quedado obsoletas hace un tiempo, pero estaban anidadas dentro del subconsciente… Otras hasta hace unos días eran las correctas, irrefutables. Cualquiera que le hubiese dicho que eran falsas y estúpidas, se hubiese formado disputa, pero ahora que tenían la disyuntiva de aplicar esas creencias crueles en su hijo se desmoronaban e intentaban salir de su escondrijo del subconsciente.

Ambos en distintos lugares de la casa que compartían calibraban la situación sintiéndose culpables, echándose la culpa mutuamente, intentando aplacar el dolor que les producía toda esta situación, preguntándose ¿Qué pasaría con su hijo? Lo verían de la misma manera que ellos antes veían a los de su clase ¿Se convertiría en alguien cruel como el que lo mordió?

Los pensamientos fluctúan maliciosos por la mente, atormentando y destruyendo, arrancando y destrozando todo lo que se encuentra en paz. Pero su niño no se va a criar así, ya es demasiado tarde para todos los demás, pero ellos estarían siempre a su lado. Cuando se transformara, le curarían las heridas que le quedaran, intentarían llenar los vacíos que seguramente tendría dentro por gente que pensaran igual que ellos hace unos días…

Habían pasado dos semanas más. Era la noche de luna llena, la prueba de fuego para el pequeño Remus. Todo dependería de la fortaleza del diminuto cuerpo y su espíritu, a sus padres y medimagos encargados se les atrofiaba la garganta producto de la angustia y el pánico ¿Sobreviviría?

Era el atardecer. La habitación de Remus era casi una jaula para las bestias con cuantos hechizos de protección se les ocurría. Él a su tierna edad todavía no comprendía la magnitud que ese día tendría en su vida, ni las lágrimas de la gente que iban a desearle buenas noches. Le habían explicado a grandes rasgos lo que ocurriría esa noche, el proceso de su cuerpo al transformarse en un lobo, pero no quería entender.

Esa noche sería larga y fría. Las estrellas desaparecerían del firmamento dejando solo a la fría y cruel luna con sus retoños. Hasta las estrellas estarían de luto por la inocencia de ese niño que terminaría agonizando la noche, para después morir lentamente.


	3. Transformaciones

_**Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**_volvi con esta historia despues de un tiempo desaparecida, este capi costo mucho que saliera, así que espero tener opiniones, agradesco los RR que ya me han dejado..._**

**_bueno como siempre se me olvida...no tengo una cuenta estratosferica en el banco así que no soy JK, solo le robo los personajes para que hagan lo que mi maquiavelica mente quiera._**

****

* * *

****

_**Chap..III…Transformaciones.**_

El pequeño Remus estaba sentado en su cama. Le habían cambiado su pijama azul, su favorito, por uno gastado y viejo a rayas como el uniforme de un preso de un color rojo que de tantos lavados de encontraba desteñido adquiriendo una tonalidad rosada. El odiaba ese pijama y sus padres lo sabían. Entonces ¿Por qué le habían puesto esa ropa?

Sus padres, nerviosos, habían intentado explicarle que hoy se iba a convertir en un lobo y que el proceso era muy complicado, que debía ser fuerte, mientras se les teñían los ojos de lágrimas. Lo cual para la mente infantil de Remus no tenía verdadero significado. Su inocencia le hacia no tener conciencia de que esa noche podía morir, que se convertiría en una bestia sanguinaria y cruel, que podría hacer daño a las personas que amaba. Su frágil ingenuidad no concebía nada de eso. Y es que es tan frágil la vida y la muerte…viene y se va como el viento, o como el dulce aroma de un caramelo.

Pero Remus no se percata de nada y no logra comprender a las enfermeras que lo miran con angustia, ni el revolotear de los medimagos cerca de él haciendo inspecciones y diciendo cosas como "Tú eres fuerte muchacho. Seguro sales bien de está." y lo miran con una pena infinita. No entiende las lágrimas que cubren lo ojos de su madre con solo un crucé de miradas y que la vista de su padre lo rehuye cuando quiere preguntar ¿Que ocurre? No tiene la conciencia que esa habitación se esta aislando como una jaula para contener a una bestia. No comprende que esa bestia que intentan resguardar es él, un niño de apenas cuatro años, por ser mordido por un licántropo.

Pero lo que mas le cuesta concebir en su pequeña pero inteligente cabecita, es que cuando la luz del sol se empieza a ir, todos miran angustiados al cielo y su madre lo toma entre sus brazos con una fuerza inusitada, lo besa hasta que parece que le desgata la piel mientras dice que lo adora y que prometa que va a ser fuerte. Que su padre sin dirigirle una sola mirada lo abrasé como no queriendo dejarlo ir, como… si esa noche estuviera condenado a muerte. Ni a las enfermeras que esconden los sollozos entre sus manos y se alejan.

Tampoco sabe que la mayoría de la gente que está ahí, venció sus propios prejuicios simplemente por él, ese niño adorable que fue maldecido por la Luna y que la última lo va a tomar como uno de sus vástagos favoritos. Pero ya no le queda tiempo para desconcertarse; la luna hizo su aparición en el cielo y su luz a veces benéfica y ahora infernal se transforma en sufrimiento para el pequeño.

Un grito desgarra la garganta mientras afuera destroza los corazones. Hace que se suelten las lagrimas mientras ven el proceso de transformación a través de las paredes que tiene un hechizo que las hacen trasparentes a sus ojos, pero ante el licántropo en ciernes es solo una muralla más.

Y la metamorfosis trascurre de manera inexorable… Como la vida, cruel e indetenible. Los huesos van alargándose causando dolor y que el pequeño cuerpo se convulsione. El pijama rasgándose, mientras la mente infante pierde conciencia. La mandíbula alargándose, convirtiéndose en hocico, transmutándose en bestia. La mente pierde el razonamiento trasformándose solo en un monstruo sediento de sangre. Pero afuera, cada vez se percatan más de la realidad y el espíritu se encoje al ver ese pequeño cuerpo estremecerse de dolor y llama con alaridos. Grita pidiendo auxilio a sus padres, a cualquiera. Pero ellos se tienen que hacer los sordos. En realidad estarían dispuestos a perder la facultad que les otorgan sus sentidos, si pudieran no oír, no ver, no sentir…

El pelaje adquiere un color pardo claro, brillante y lustroso. El hocico ya tiene forma definida y los ojos perspicaces de color dorado empiezan a observar todo alrededor, acechando y poniéndoles la carne de gallina a los adultos que miran por las murallas. Se petrifican cuando los ojos color miel observan fijamente la pared, como si los estuviera observando.

El lobo mira todo a su alrededor; la cama con las sabanas desechas, las paredes blancas, el velador con restos de comida. No reconoce el lugar. Olfatea. Hay olor a… humano, que le hace agua el hocico. Observa hacia todos lados, se desespera. El encierro, a las bestias salvajes, les causa claustrofobia. Más cuando sienten el olor de algo delicioso cerca. Debe encontrar la forma de salir y observa una muralla que atrapa a su instinto. Se tira, azotándose en contra de los ladrillo, mientras escucha voces humanas en esa dirección. Vuelve a embestir en contra de la pared que parece imperturbable.

Al otro lado ven como el lobo los mira y se lanza de lleno hacia la pared azotándose en contra de ella. Varias mujeres no pueden contener un grito. La imagen del niño no se les va de la cabeza y más de una piensa que no sabe que es mejor, Que sobreviva o muera esa noche. No se lo imaginan soportando ese sufrimiento cada mes de su vida. No se lo imaginan luchando contra los prejuicios de la sociedad de magos. No se quieren imaginar azotándose contra una jaula ese cuerpecito.

La bestia sigue en su misión suicida de querer salir de su jaula de ladrillos. Empieza a sacarle de quicio el olor y el silencio. El velador es hecho trizas de apoco por las garras y los colmillos del animal que busca con desesperación despedazar lo que tenga al frente. Necesita que sus zarpas desgarren carne tierna, algo blando y suave. Siente su pelaje y empieza. Se muerde, golpea, azota, desgarra mientras los medimagos intentan contenerse para entrar y calmarlo. Pero es peligroso tanto para ellos, como para el licántropo.

La espera se vuelve desesperante cuando sientes aullidos que cambian según el tono, hay algunos lastimeros, otros de dolor. Algunos amenazantes otros risueños, el lobo se calma, se le están agotando las fuerzas, quiere dormir…

Mientras afuera el amanecer comienza, todavía está vivo pero sigue la incertidumbre. Viene la última prueba de la fortaleza de ese niño que si la pasa satisfactoriamente, se convertirá una noche al mes en una bestia asesina.

Se escucha un aullido de dolor, que traspasa los tímpanos y te llena de escalofríos, comienza la transformación de nuevo, mientras afuera de ese cuarto la madre se tapa los oídos y cierra los ojos a la vez que con sus ultimas fuerzas reza a ese dios que le enseñaron sus padres a venerar.

La madre ya no creía en él, pero en medio de la desesperación y angustia necesita de manera ferviente, es casi tan vital para ella como el alimento, algo que nutra sus esperanzas. Necesita pedir a esa divinidad supuesta, para que si algo sale mal echarle la culpa o agradecérselo.

Aunque muy adentro siempre ha tenido claro que el no existe, es simplemente un método, una formula para explicar esas cosas que uno no logra comprender como el ejemplo de ese infante que en este momento esta convertido en bestia y ese animal se está retorciendo de dolor, para explicar porque dejo que lo mordieran en venganza, para poder decir después " es su designio" y tener la capacidad de resignarse, de mitigar la culpa, de gritarle esa eterna pregunta que no sale de su cabeza ¿POR QUÉ?

De tener algo a lo que suplicar piedad cuando la vida es cruel, alguien a quien maldecir cuando te des cuenta que no sirve de nada rogar.

Pero ella no era sorda, ni ciega. Podía sentir y ver el sufrimiento de ese animal que en unos segundos más seria su niño. Ese adorable infante que le saca sonrisas de ternura por doquier y que cuando tienen una pesadilla le va a preguntar si puede dormir en su cama con el osito pegado a su cuerpo, aferrándose como si ese juguete pudiera protegerlo.

Su padre también estaba ahí, viendo como el lobo producto del dolor se convulsionaba, pasando a romper con sus patas varios muebles. Hugo Lupin cerró los ojos imitando a su mujer y sentía la tentación de arrodillarse junto a ella a suplicar a algo que ni siquiera sabía que existía antes de verla a ella de cuclillas. La culpa los consumía, los ahogaba como una serpiente que despacio se acomoda en tu cuello y empieza a apretar hasta matarte.

Él tenia la culpa. Su hijo estaba pagando su error, ese castigo era para él por sus propios prejuicios y por su intolerancia. Pero más que nada iba plagado de soberbia y arrogancia.

El lobo seguía intentando botar las paredes en la habitación. Llegaba el amanecer y sentía como las energías se le agotaban. Se recostó en el suelo, echado y con las orejas gachas. Si alguien aparte de las personas que miraban a través de la pared, aterrorizadas y si el lobo no les hubiera estado dando la espalda, lo hubieran visto incluso tierno. Ahí con cara triste como la de un niño que no le dejan comer caramelo. Con esa típica postura que viene después del berrinche, la de resignación.

Aulló a la Luna como saludándola y en otros lugares muchos enamorados, amantes y demás, notaron como el astro parecía brillar intensamente. Más de lo que en su vida la habían visto. La Luna le respondía el saludo al lobo, desde ese momento él seria su hijo predilecto, el vástago al que la Luna celaría y ampararía por sobre todas las cosas.

De un momento a otro el lobo sintió como un hueso se retorcía, como si algo o alguien le estrujara la piel. Mientras parecía que lava ardiendo corriera por sus venas. Le dolía. Si fuese una persona los ojos estarían llenos de lagrimas y recorrerían sus mejillas. Ahora solo parecía que el pelaje perdía brillo.

Aulló con todas sus fuerzas hasta destrozarse la garganta. Pedía ayuda, dolía mucho, sentía que su cuerpo cambiaba de forma y no sabia que pasaba. Dolía lo suficiente como para dejarse vencer y llevar hasta el grado de la locura por la tortura.

El cuerpo se transformaba en algo pequeño sin cola y pelo, algo que a la Luna le encantaba, pero esta estaba llena de furia, el día que le arrebatan a su hermoso vástago.

En el mismo momento que la Luna se marchaba ofendida y el sol salía en todo su esplendor por conseguir vencer a la caprichosa dama de la noche. Un niño desnudo y empapado de su propia sangre caía al suelo de la habitación inconciente.

Hugo y Helena Lupin corrieron hasta la habitación, rompieron los hechizos y observaron ese cuerpo que parecía _inerte…_

Iban a abrazarlo cuando un medimago los detuvo. Se miraron los tres adultos a los ojos mientras que la misma bruja que hacia varios días se había quedando en vela con el pequeño a causa de sus pesadillas lo tomaba con cuidado y sonreía al sentir como su pecho subía y bajaba. "Respiraba" eso era una muy buena señal. Miro al su jefe y a los jóvenes padres angustiados.

Dijo solo unas palabras, que les devolvieron el aire a los pulmones a todos los presentes y les hinchó el pecho de alegría y esperanza. Dos palabras tan simples y llenas de significado, de promesas de futuro, posibilidad de sueños, de que esa criatura iba a tener la posibilidad de vivir, iba a tener la oportunidad de ser feliz.

-Está vivo.-


End file.
